InuYasha, Kikyo and the Zombie Horror
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: This is a story about InuYasha and Kikyo and all they go through, sorry Inu/Kag supporters it's a Inu/Kik love story. The story involves some other characters in a twisted reality. I changed the title from 'Through Time' just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through Time

A/N: This came to me while listening to Cranberries song 'Zombie (in your head)' hope you like.

"No! Please don't go," Kikyo cried grasping firmly to InuYasha's red shirt as he was about to leave.

"I have to go, trust me, I will be back for you," InuYasha told her brushing her tears away, but more fell. InuYasha kissed her on the top of her head before rushing out the hut door.

Kikyo dropped to her knees crying, holding her face in her hands. She couldn't bare to see him leave her alone and what if something happened to him.

He had responsibilities there as well and it took all her effort not to force him to stay with her. Deep down she knew he had to go.

Outside Kikyo could hear it, the sound of battle. InuYasha ran as fast as he could, trouble was looming overhead at the castle, he sensed it.

Glass broke and shattered on the castle floor as Princess Sango quickly turned to the door, she heard it, it had begun. Sango ran out of the room she was in, trying to find someone.

She ran and ran, but it seemed that no one could hear her cries, not even her father who was the lord of the castle.

They were coming closer and closer and she could feel it.

Finally she sank to the floor in terror and squeezed her eyes, hoping it would end soon.

The candles of the hall she was in flickered out and sweat trickled down her face, she was afraid for her life.

She hoped and prayed that someone would come and save her, anyone.

She sat there in the darkness, panicked and not knowing what to do. She felt a hand graze her cheek. 'It's all over for me, I know it,' she thought worried.

A/N: I know it's so short, but I couldn't think of any ideas, I just know it's got a lot to do with Inu/Kik, just having a hard time deciding what, please review, maybe some inspiration or something ;)


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha, Kikyo and the Zombie Horror

Chapter 2

They were coming closer to the castle and closer to her. She could feel the icy hand touch her and she grew terrified. She sat there in tears and closed her eyes. When she felt that it was all over someone stopped they icy hand, the icy chill down her spine.

She was being carried by someone, someone was carrying her away. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her rescuer.

It was Inuyasha; he had taken her in his arms and ran far away from the creatures of the night.

"I know a safe place, I'll take you there," InuYasha said focusing on running as fast as he could go, not bothering looking back. Sango didn't question him and let him carry her off to the safe haven.

He took her to a hidden room, where it seemed, the creatures couldn't get to them.

"What's going on," Sango demanded still frightened. Inuyasha made sure they weren't followed and turned to her, "Mindless humans that's been possessed have been ordered to destroy this castle," he paused, "and everyone in it."

Sango's eyes grew, what about her family. "My father, brother," she started in an angry tone.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I wouldn't doubt that they are already taken over by them, their souls ripped from them," he told her keeping an eye on the door.

Sango gulped her voice shaky, "What do we do," she asked. "There's a monk on the other side of the mountain, he should know what to do to undone this unholy mess, I'm going to go there and bring an end to all of this" Inuyasha explained.

Sango hesitated then stood, "I'm going with you," she said bravely.

A/N: I know, another short one, I'm really trying, I have several other stories I have to work on too, please be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Sango ran through the castle at top speed, not daring to look back through the horror behind them. Their only option was to flee; if they stayed in hiding much longer it would be over for them.

"Come on, this way," Sango whispered as she showed him a shortcut to the outside.

Leading the way, Sango ran towards the exit, but froze at the doorway as she saw one of the horrid creatures blocking the way. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth hung, she couldn't speak, it was as if the creature was binding her to the spot.

From behind Inuyasha leaped in the air and behind the creature, slicing it into bits with his pointy claws

"Come on, it won't stay that way for long," he told Sango taking her by the arm and leading her outside. After she snapped out of her state Sango ran along with Inuyasha to their destination.

They kept running faster and faster through the evil air outside until they finally reached clearer atmosphere. Sango panted, "What is going on," she demanded.

"We really don't have time princess, the sooner we get to the monk's temple, the better off we'll be," Inuyasha explained as he started walking. Sango gulped, she had never been so scared in her life and she noticed sweat sliding down her face.

Despite needing answers and not knowing what was going on, somehow she trusted this Inuyasha, even though she had never met him and he looked different than an ordinary human, she followed him, determined to prolong her life.

Deeper they made their way through the desolate region, destroyed by war and the uproar from the creatures.

Inuyasha saw a figure coming towards them, someone he knew and loved, he stopped shocked, wondering if it was who he thought it was.

Sango stopped behind him frowning, confused at him then followed his gaze towards the figure who seemed to be running.

Inuyasha's eyes grew as he noticed who it was and to make things worse some of the creatures followed after her.

"Kikyo," he yelled and ran as fast as he could towards her, Sango stood her ground.

"Inuyasha," she cried tears running down her face as the creatures came closer to her. Inuyasha's hand reached out for her as he kept his determined speed.

Inuyasha snarled and leaped into the air and behind his love, blocking the creatures from her.

With a vengeful thrust he managed to slice all the creatures with one swing. He turned around to see Kikyo had stopped and was heading towards him.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he went to her and embraced her.

"They destroyed everything and I tried shooting them with arrows, but they were too quick," Kikyo sobbed into his red kimono as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's ok, I'll protect you," Inuyasha whispered then grabbed her hand, "Look at me," he told her and she slowly brought her teary eyes to meet his, "We have to go, there's a monk not to far from here, he should be able to help us," he explained leading her over to Sango.

"This is Princess Sango, she was the only survivor of the castle to the east," Inuyasha introduced.

Before they could say a word to each other Inuyasha took Kikyo by the hand again and ordered them to follow him to safety.

A/N: sorry another short chapter, once I get more inspiration I should be able to write longer ones and please review, I really want to know what all my readers think, I appreciate it oh and if anyone has ideas for alternate character appearances like I did with Sango being a princess, let me know, I have an idea for Miroku, as you can probably tell, but I need some ideas for at least Kagome, well anyway, sorry to ramble ;) and for the inu/kik fans please read my other story about them, ok I'm done with this AN, I promise


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry it's been so long since I've updated on this story, but some stories just take a while to get more ideas for, but anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

"Come on, open the door," Inuyasha yelled as he beat on the temple door.

Kikyo grabbed his arm, "Inuyasha," she said wanting him to calm down. Sango stood behind them taking glances every few seconds behind them, feeling an eery coldness in the air.

Inuyasha picked up on Kikyo's pleading tone, "This isn't the time to be polite," he said as calm as possible to his love before kicking the door with his foot.

Kikyo grabbed his arm again, "It's still a holy place and should be treated as such."

Inuyasha let out a low growl of annoyance as he turned back to the door. Finally it opened and without invite or even seeing who opened the door, Inuyasha hurried in. Kikyo and Sango followed him in a more discrete manner.

Since Sango was the last to enter she closed the temple door and turned to see who had let them in. Before them stood who looked to be a priest in training, a young monk who wore common robes of an apprentice. He had dark attractive hair that ended in a small ponytail behind his head and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Stay back demon," he warned holding up his staff in front of him.

Inuyasha rose one eyebrow and looked at the monk as if he were crazy. Kikyo held up her hand, "Young monk this half demon means you no harm."

The monk, Miroku, looked Inuyasha up and down uncertainly, "Are you sure he hasn't brainwashed you so that I may save you from his dastardly evil ways?" he asked holding his staff threateningly in front of Inuyasha.

"No," Kikyo laughed a little, "it's alright."

"Are you sure you don't need saving," he now looked at Kikyo with a hopeful expression.

Kikyo nodded her answer, implying that they were safe with him.

Miroku lowered his staff and sighed miserably, "How disappointing," he mumbled so no one heard him.

"Look we don't have the time for all of this," Inuyasha grumbled, "do you know what's going on or not?" he decided to get straight to the point.

"You mean all the attacks on helpless victims, of course I know," and with that Miroku went over to his sitting mat and sat back down comfortably by the fire.

"You mean you know and you're just sitting here," Inuyasha said with shock and frustration in his tone.

"Yes," Miroku simply answered.

Miroku looked up at the travelers, "What is a half demon, a priestess and princess doing here anyway?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Duh we need your help with whatever's going on," he then let out another annoyed noise, tightening his fist in the process.

Kikyo quickly made her way to one of the sitting mats and sat down before Inuyasha could do damage, "Please will you help us?"

"I can't," Miroku shook his head.

"What do you mean," barked Inuyasha, "what kind of monk are you."

Miroku shot a look at Inuyasha, "A monk in training, the wisest move for me right now is to lay low until my master returns."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "What if your master is already dead or worse?"

Silence filled the room. Miroku looked as though he was thinking about this.

"I'm sorry, I do have things to do here."

"If something isn't done you won't even have this place to worry about," Inuyasha tried once more.

Miroku took a deep breath and looked away. Inuyasha realized from this reaction that he hadn't changed his mind.

"Fine, but when I'm done saving you from whatever this is, you better be grateful monk," he turned to leave, as he was about to open the door he said, "Kikyo you and Sango need to stay here with this coward, it's the safest place for you now."

Kikyo stood, "No," she said causing both Inuyasha and Sango to look at her.

"I'm going to, Inuyasha I can help, you may need my spiritual powers, please let me go with you," Kikyo said.

Inuyasha gazed into her eyes. He could tell by them that she wasn't only doing this to save others, but because she was in love with him, the evidence written all in them.

Inuyasha turned to Sango, "Stay here princess, this is something you shouldn't get involved in."

Sango frowned slightly. She breathed in courage and let out with, "Let me come, my father taught me some fighting moves since our clan were brave warriors, please I can do more than my princess duties, I want to prove that," she stood rather confident.

"Whatever, your life," Inuyasha said.

Miroku finally stood, "Then I shall go."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, "What!?"

"Well I have thought it over and it would be wrong of me as a monk to neglect such need for my assistance," he said eyeing Sango.

Inuyasha groaned, he knew what assistance he wanted to do, "Fine, but we need to figure out what's going on and soon, this is getting to creepy for me."

A/N: I know it's short and boring, sorry, it has been a while and now I'm stuck again, lol, any ideas? Oh and if you like Sailor Moon I posted a SM fic called 'Raye's Dangerous Dream' and would like some more reviews on it so pass the word and whatnot, lol:)


End file.
